


With Arms Wide Open-Just Us

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [12]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Smut, part of the adoption series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: A kid free night? Oh yes please! Sebastian has planned an amazing date night with Corinne, the first one since the kids have come to live with them.





	With Arms Wide Open-Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little bit of a D/s vibe in this. Just a warning if you're not into that kind of thing.

“Seb, are you sure about this?” I asked nervously as my husband drove to my sister’s house. The children weren’t paying attention to us as they sat in the back seat.

“Rin, you and I haven’t been on date since the kids came to live with us. And this was Charlie’s idea." Sebastian chuckled, lacing his fingers with mine.

“I hope they’ll be okay.” I murmured and looked at them in the rearview mirror.

“They’ll be fine, regina mea. They love their Aunt Charlie. Isn’t that right, guys?” Sebastian exclaimed, receiving a yell of affirmation from the backseat. We pulled up to Charlie’s and grabbed the kids’ bags out of the trunk. They ran up to the door and took my twin into a hug.

“Hello, my dears!” She shouted and lead them into the house, ushering Sebastian and myself in after them.

“Aunt Charlie, will you pleeeeease tell mom she and dad need a night to themselves? Mom is so worried about us all the time.” I heard my daughter whisper as she looked over her shoulder to me. I saw Charlie nod and then stand up to come over to me.

“There’s nothing to worry about, sis. I’ve got pizza coming and we’re having a movie night. And ice cream. I won’t let anything happen to them, I promise.” She assured me and gave me a tight hug. I nodded hesitantly before looking to Genevieve and Aiden.

“Come on. Come give us hugs.” I whispered and waved them over. I held back tears as I hugged and kissed them before they went to Sebastian and ran to the living room. Sebastian walked over to my sister and brother-in-law and hugged them.

“Thank you guys. I really do appreciate this.” He told them as I watched my daughter and son play with their cousins. I was in a trance until a strong hand rested on the exposed skin of my lower back, sending a shudder through my body.

“Come on, doll. We’ll be late for dinner.” Sebastian whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. “They’ll be okay. And Charlie promised to call if anything happens.” He added as I rested my head on his shoulder.

“Alright. Just please be patient with me, Sebastian.” I murmured and grabbed his hand. I rushed out the door before I could change my mind and Sebastian helped me into the car. I stared out the window as my husband started to drive.

“So, we’re going to dinner and I booked a hotel room for us.” He tried to make conversation, but my mind wandered.

“Why won’t you let me have my phone?” I asked and looked at him with a pout.

“Because tonight is about us. You and me. The kids are fine with your sister. We haven’t had a night to ourselves in a few months and I need my wife. I need you tonight.” He explained and rested his hand on my leg. I looked up and saw tears forming in his eyes.

“I know, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. I love you.” I whispered and wiped one of the falling tears.

“I love you too, iubită. Now, let’s focus on us. And how absolutely stunning you look tonight.” He cooed and pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

“I don’t look that nice.” I murmured as Sebastian helped me out of the car. He let me walk in front of him and I heard him whisper under his breath.

“You look perfect.” Those three little words turned my worrying and paranoid mind to one of focus. On him.

“You really think I look good?” I asked with a smirk. He caught up with me and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my neck with a giggle.

“More beautiful than the day I met you.” He purred as we walked into the restaurant. The waiter showed us our table and smiled as he brought us our wine.

“I love you, Sebastian.” I cooed before taking a sip.

“I love you too, Corinne.” He whispered and kissed the top of my hand before ordering his food. I ordered mine and smiled at my husband. We ate dinner and drank our wine, laughing and telling stories.

“Hey, baby. I think we should go ahead and pay.” I told him, watching him over my wine glass.

“Oh really? And why do you say that?” He asked, looking at me with a mischievous glimmer in his eye and a raised eyebrow. He knew what that look did to me.

“You know exactly why, you little shit.” I mumbled and winked at him. I leaned in and hovered my lips above his. “I want you.” I whispered against his lips.

“I want you too.” He replied, his voice low and husky, the taste of wine still on his lips. I sat back down as he waved the waiter over and paid. The waiter brought his card back and Sebastian grabbed my hand, leading me out to the car.

I followed him, giggling as I grabbed his ass. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and winked with that toothy grin that always sent my heart flipping.

“You’re such a naughty girl sometimes.” He whispered in my ear before helping me into the car. He leaned down and hovered his lips above mine.

“But you love me.” I giggled and kissed him. He pulled away and smirked before getting into the car. His fingers traced over the exposed skin of my thigh as he drove. I leaned my head against the seat and looked at him with a look of pure desire as heat rushed to my core.

Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of the hotel down the street from the restaurant and helped me out of the car. He lead me inside and checked us in, his smile wide as the lady at the front desk looked us over. She handed us the key cards and he pulled me into the elevator.

“You’re so beautiful.” He crooned and kissed me, my body between his and the wall. The elevator stopped on our floor. He pulled us into the room, my body pinned against the door the second it was closed. His mouth attacked mine and I let out a moan.

“Fuck, Rin.” He panted as he pressed his body against mine and kissed my neck.

“Seb.” I moaned as I tried my best to unbutton his dress shirt under his tie.

“I love you, printesă.” He whispered. He started bunching up the bottom of my dress and his hand went between my legs.

“I love you too.” I heaved, my body shaking from his touch.

“No panties? My, you are rotten. And oh, so wet for me, îngerul.” Sebastian purred and kissed me. His fingers slid into my folds and his teeth nipped my lips. I let out a throaty groan and rolled my hips against his hand.

“Papi chulo.” I mewled against his lips. His eyes went grey and he pulled his fingers away.

“Open.” He commanded in a husky tone, bringing his fingers to my lips. I opened my mouth and he pressed his fingers against my tongue and the taste of my juices hit me. “Suck.” He murmured in my ear. I obeyed, his dominant tone and lustful eyes making me more than willing to play this game with him. I licked and sucked his fingers clean, moaning around them.

“Sebastian. Please.” I whimpered, my body arching closer to his. My body shook as he turned me around and unzipped my dress. I pressed my hands against the door and he wrapped a hand in my hair. I felt my head pull back and let out a yelp as he nipped my neck. All I could focus on was how naked I was against his clothes and I felt his hips grind against my ass, his erection pressing against me.

“Do you want it, printesă?” He whispered in my ear before biting and sucking at my neck again.

“Please.” I croaked out, my hands pressed to the door. I felt his lips curl into a smile and he swept me off my feet to carry me to the bed.

“Come on, pisoi.” He whispered and kissed my cheek as he sat me down on the bed with a sweet yet dominant smile. He looked over my body with nothing but lust in his eyes. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He whispered against my lips. One of his hands rested against my center and the other hand wrapped around my neck.

“Seb.” I heaved. My body leaned closer to his and I knew I would be sore by night’s end.

“What is it, printesă? I know you’re ready for me.” He growled, his grip on my neck tightening slightly. “Before I give my girl what she so desperately needs, you need to promise me you’ll tell me if I hurt you in any way.” He told me quietly and kissed me gently.

“I promise.” I whispered and pressed my forehead against his. “I trust you, baby. And I love you.” I added with a smile.

“I love you too.” Sebastian crooned and kissed my forehead. “I love you so much. I missed our little games.” He purred before pushing me back onto the bed and flipping me over.

“Ooof.” I heaved on the impact. Suddenly, a warm hand made contact with the bare flesh of my bottom, eliciting a yelp as a sting ran through me.

“Ass up, beautiful.” He commanded. The sound of his belt and zipper making me hesitant to obey. I bit my lip and yelped again as his hand smacked my other cheek. “I didn’t stutter, printesă.” He leaned down and bit my ear, pressing his body against mine.

“Now, ass up and be a good girl for me.” He growled and pulled away. I lifted my hips off the bed and wiggled my ass for him.

“Fuck me.” I was so close to begging. I rarely ever liked it when he acted like this, but he went about it in a way I couldn’t resist.

“Not yet, beautiful.” He whispered, his hands grabbing at my stinging ass. I let out a whine as his cock pressed against my leg, my body arching as his hands roamed down my back.

“Sebastian, please.” I pleaded. As soon as the words left my lips, I felt one of his strong hands wrap in my hair and my body jerked upright. I couldn’t hold back the scream as he tugged my hair, the pained sounds quickly turning to moans as his teeth nipped my neck.

“Fuck, you’re shaking, my love. How bad do you want me?” Sebastian purred, his breath hot and coating my skin. I winced as he pulled my hair again, his manhood pressing against me. “Answer me, îngerul.” He groaned.

“I don’t want you. I need you, you asshole.” My voice sounded stronger than I felt and we both knew it. He knew it was both. He knew what he was doing to me. His free hand wrapped around my neck and applied pressure as his other hand pulled my hair harder, straining the roots. The pain that rushed through me only succeeded in making me want him even more.

“Maybe I should gag your mouth. Keep you from talking to me like that.” He purred before throwing me back onto the bed. I gasped for air, my eyes glancing over my shoulder to see my husband fisting his length and biting his bottom lip.

“You want it, don’t you?” He teased. He took a step closer and ran the tip over my clit, that Chesire Cat smile showing how much enjoyed me like this.

“God, please just fuck me, Sebastian!” I cried out and whined. He wrapped his hand in my hair again and his other hand pulled my hip as he slammed into me. My hands gripped the sheets as my body found a rhythm with his.

The way he moaned as he thrusted faster and harder made my head spin. My back arched and my breasts danced against the sheets, his hands keeping me steady.

“Oh fuck!” Sebastian cried out, ecstasy and pleasure in his voice. All I could focus on was his skin against mine. His hand tangled in my hair. Him.

“Seb.” I heaved. My body shook as I moved my hips in time with his.

“I need to see you come undone for me.” He leaned in and whispered in a husky tone before pulling out of me. My body collapsed and he grabbed my ankles, flipping me over onto my back. I looked up at him and my eyes reflected his. Nothing but pure lust and desire.

“Sebastian, please.” I whined and spread my legs open. He stepped between them and grabbed my thighs.

“Say it again. Use your favorite nickname.” He commanded. Dominant looked so fucking good on him.

“Papi chulo. Please.” He had me begging for him. Begging. I never begged. I looked up at him and licked my lips just as he thrusted into me. He let out a low, throaty groan as I took him again, his body trembling against mine.

“I love it when you moan like that for me.” He growled and pounded into me faster. The sheets in my hand served as a barrier for my nails and my body arched off the bed, my core twisting and my moans growing louder.

“I-I-I’m…” I panted, the words on my lips, unable to leave them. I shook, trying to hold back my impending climax. His thrusts became thoughtless, fast, and erratic. He was almost there.

“I know. You’re so close, beautiful. Tell me how bad you want to cum for me, my princess.” Sebastian purred and my body reacted as he spoke. “Come on, regina mea.” He added in a whisper.

“Sebastian, please. I can’t…” I whimpered and writhed against him.

“Do it. Come on, baby.” He murmured. My heart pounded in my ears as he kept thrusting into me, my body arching off the bed. I could barely feel as my darling husband stilled and filled me to the brim, his own moans mixing with mine.

He pulled away from me and kissed me gently, my body a heaving mess on the bed. I heard him walk away as my heartbeat slowed and my blurry vision cleared. I felt a warm washcloth start cleaning me up and smiled, absolutely mesmerized by how he could go from domineering and devilish to tender and gentle in such a short time frame.

“I love you.” I muttered as he threw the washcloth into the bathroom and climbed into the bed with me.

“I love you too, darling.” He crooned, his arms wrapping around me. He laid his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling at the purr-like sound rumbling through his body.

“What brought all that on?” I whispered.

“I honestly don’t know. I think it was a mix of lust, love, and need. I needed you so badly and I’m so madly in love with you that I just wanted to fuck you senseless.” He answered and looked up at me with those steel blue eyes. Home.

“I think I needed it.” I chuckled and kissed his forehead. “You called me something tonight that you’ve never called me before.” I looked at him curiously and ran my hand over his back.

“You mean ‘pisoi’? It means ‘kitten’. For some reason, I’ve always wanted to call you that. But it’s not very fitting for you.” He explained with a smile. “You’re too fierce and rotten to be a kitten. I think I should stick with what I’ve always called you.” He told me sweetly and kissed me.

“I like those better too.” I admitted with a cheeky grin. He laughed as he reached over and grabbed his phone, his lock screen illuminating his face. A picture he took of me and the kids at the park. My heart suddenly panged when I saw their faces.

“I know, iubită. I’m about to call your sister. She didn’t call, so that means nothing happened.” Sebastian whispered and sat beside me on the bed. He put the phone on speaker so I could hear as my sister answered the phone.

“If I didn’t know why you were calling, I’d probably think you were drunk dialing me.” Charlie laughed.

“Haha, real funny, sis. How were they?” Sebastian joked back and looked at me with a smile.

“They were absolute angels. They’re asleep now. Aiden loves Brady and Genevieve took to Emmalyn.” Charlie answered and I could hear her shuffling the kitchen. “Are you two having fun?” She asked. I could hear the mischief in my twin sister’s voice and smiled.

“We are. And we might have a little more fun.” Seb answered and looked over to me with a smirk and a wink.

“Well, don’t let me stop you from having a kid free night. Make sure she gets some rest though.” She chuckled and hung up.

“See? Nothing to worry about, regina mea.” He crooned and kissed me after setting his phone on the bedside table.

“You were right. I love you.” I whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, Rin.” He murmured and kissed me again. Each time his lips pressed to mine, the kiss become more passionate until I was straddling his legs.

“All mine.” I cooed and buried my head in his neck.

“All yours.” He whispered and held me close. His body against mine was all I needed.


End file.
